1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to computers and, more particularly, to a portable computer with enhanced capabilities for wireless networking.
2. Description of the Related Art
The personal computer revolutionized the manner in which business is conducted. Today, many workers are completely dependent upon their computer to perform their daily tasks. Many, if not most, businesses use computer networks to connect the various computers in the company.
Because of the large number of computers which may be used by a company, two facts are evident. First, a reduction in the price of a computer may greatly reduce costs for a corporation. Second, maintaining large number of computers can be very expensive, requiring a company to have one or more IS (information systems) personnel to configure, repair and upgrade computers.
One proposed solution to both problems is the network PC, commonly known as a NetPC. A NetPC differs from a normal personal computer in that it relies on the network server for most of its information. A NetPC may have no hard disk drive or have a small hard disk drive solely used as a virtual memory cache. All other information, including configuration files, applications and documents, is stored on the network server's hard drive.
The benefit of a NetPC is that the computer can be centrally administered by the IS department at the server location. The user is unable to change configurations or add programs, thereby reducing the introduction of conflicts within a system. A further advantage is that the individual NetPCs are less expensive than a normal personal computer, because they do not need a large hard drive for applications and documents.
For companies adopting the NetPC as a standard, the use of portable computers becomes problematic. One of the most important assets of a portable computer is its ability to operate in many different locations. Dependence on a wired network connection would severely limit the functionality of a portable computer.
One of the most important aspects of a portable computer is its size and weight, which in turn determine the ease with which the computer can be transported. Accordingly, manufacturers attempt to reduce the size of the components within a computer, without reducing the power of the computer. At some point, however, further reduction in size and weight is not possible without reduction in computer speed or capacity.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a portable computer which is lightweight and works efficiently within a network computer environment.